


Betrayed

by eternal_moonie



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Kate feels betrayed by Reagan and doesn't know if she can ever trust anyone ever again.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Betrayed

Title: Betrayed  
Fandom: Batwoman  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Kate feels betrayed by Reagan and doesn't know if she ever trust anyone ever again.  
Spoilers: takes place right after 1x18 If You'll Believe In Me, I'll Believe In You.

~~ 

Kate Kane is naked in the shower, letting the hot water rain down her body, while her hands are curled into fists against the wall, nearly failing the urge to slam the wall until her fists are bloody.

She had taken a chance. A gamble. And she had lost.

Maybe she shouldn't have slept with Reagan at all.

Maybe she should have gone straight to Luke and Mary in the Batcave with Lucius Fox's journal. 

Now it was gone, must have been taken by Raegan.

Kate had trusted many people in her life, and most times she had been betrayed by them.

But why did Reagan do that to her? 

Try as she might, she couldn't stop the tears from falling down and mixing with the water.

Try as she might, she couldn't resist the images of last night rushing through her mind. 

Try as she might, she couldn't stop her fists to uncurl and stab her pussy with her fingers, reliving the moments when Raegan's tongue had lapped at her pussy, touching her labia, touching her clit. 

Or when her tongue touched her nipples. 

Or when Kate's lips touched Reagan's bodyparts everywhere she could think of. 

One hand's fingers continued the pleasure while the other five tweaked her nipples. 

Her mouth extracted moans with every pleasurable touch. 

Kate's climax culminated in a loud scream when her orgasm hit, her sex juices dripping down and also mixing with the hot water.

Her hands immediately worked on their own volition and turned off the water supply. 

Grabbing a towel, she dried herself off, mind focused on only one thing: getting Lucius Fox's journal back from Reagan. 

No more Miss nice Kate Kane...

Getting dressed in her morning attire, her target finally in mind, Kate took her cellphone and dialed Reagan's number, fully expecting Reagan not to pick up the phone...

The End.


End file.
